LOTWarrior117
LOTWarrior117 is one of the young adults in this world that likes video games. Early Life To be added. Middle To High School Around the time he started high school, LOTWarrior117 moved to the same place Dollarluigi lived so the two of them went to the same high school and met at said high school. Their first year of high school they had a few classes together: Biology, English, and Microsoft IT. The next semester, Dollarluigi was pulled from Microsoft IT, but they still had classes together. During their first year, Dollarluigi got the idea to write LOTWarrior117 and their other friends into an adventure series and got them involved by choosing a role and weapon. He continued to write these stories through high school until their were six of them. When they were sophomores they did not have any classes together. However, a year later they had a coding class together, where they would often screw around but for the most part everyone in the class had a good time most of time when they actually got to the coding part. In the middle of the year, Dollarluigi stopped showing up to class due to the fact that he broke his arm. The day Dollarluigi broke his arm, LOTWarrior117 was approached by someone who then informed him of what had happened. That night, he called Dollarluigi's house but due to the fact that he was in the hospital, the phone was answered by his mother who then informed him that Dollarluigi was in the hospital with a broken arm. Sometime after Dollarluigi came back with his arm in a sling, he ended up finishing the fourth installment of his adventure series which he planned to be the last, which was the last of them that LOTWarrior117 got to edit. After that year, LOTWarrior117 ended up having to go to another school. Despite this, Dollarluigi got back into writing the series and wrote LOTWarrior117 into the fifth installment. However, LOTWarrior117 is absent from the sixth. The two of them eventually graduated high school. The two of them do talk every now and then, usually during games of Minecraft like in Gameactive's Modern Moderation Server Playthrough. Most of their conversations take place online these days. Appearing In Another World One day after getting home from school, and he tripped on a brick that was sitting on the ground and he fell into a puddle. He tried to catch himself but gravity changed and the next thing he knew he was standing near a puddle in the middle of a forest. He followed a path into a medieval town called Dovacath. When there, he went to go see a trader who was being robbed. Picking up a sword on the floor, he cut down a chandelier and trapped the robber. The trader was grateful and let him keep the sword. LOTWarrior117 also received a set of metal armor and a nice wooden house to live in. Several days later, more people began to show up including Dollarluigi and some more of his friends. They all moved into the house. Not long after they met with a team of heroes they went exploring in a forest so they could find a fortress. Along the well, several of their friends fell on their journey. Fortunately, death wasn't permanent as someone who died in a world they weren't born, which was the case for most of the adventurers, however they would have to wait twenty four hours before they could even go back. Inside the fortress was a key. By the time the remaining members of the team made it back to Dovacath, it was being attacked by a black dragon! Luckily, our heroes were able to put a stop to it. Unfortunately, somebody was put on trial for that dragon's carnage. Thankfully, Dollarluigi was able to get them acquitted. That wasn't the last time they'd need to defend someone in court. LOTWarrior117 even stepped in one time and got someone cleared of all charges. Eventually, the team the got to a point where they didn't know what to do and were uncertain of their goal. Before the knew it, they found themselves at the ruins of the fortress, and while they were they were attacked by a kid that seemed to like trains way too much and was trying to kill them by summoning trains! They had one more trial during that visit to Dovacath which at the end was interrupted by that kid that was mentioned earlier. The remaining heroes worked together to defeat their enemy and accomplished their goal. At the end of it all, they found out everything (except the kid; that wasn't planned) was a set-up! Their parents/guardians signed them up for a thing that ended up being their trip to Dovacath. All of their abilities, all of their deaths, and this other world were all fake. It turned out Dovacath was just a town in their world and it would be a while before everyone would meet up again. To The Future A girl that went on that went on the quests with them named Lilith, gave almost everyone a call and brought them all back to Dovacath. While there, a portal was eventually put together after Dollarluigi came across a strange playing card in another trial and they wondered what its meaning was. They traveled to a town called Tranim, which held some painful memories for Lilith, since it turned out that this is the world she was from. While they're in Tranim, their goal is to collect three gems: one blue, one yellow, and one red. Along the way, they get caught up in more trials and finding more playing cards. The worst part is, the one prosecuting these cases happens to Lilith's sister! Eventually, Dollarluigi found himself facing a new foe in court which happened to be that train-obsessed kid mentioned earlier. It turned out his name is Miles and that the cards were hinting where they would do battle. During the battle, LOTWarrior117 and was in the audience. He witnessed Dollarluigi's "death" and jumped in soon after. Sadly, he did not make it to the very end, so Lilith and her sister, Erica, with the help of the former's boyfriend saved the day in the end. Appears In Trivia * His favorite show is Futurama References To be added. Category:Members